There is a considerable body of early literature regarding treatment of various illnesses with radio frequencies (RE) in the 43 MHz range. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,087, 1. J. Hart disclosed an apparatus for treating a subject with a sequence of radio frequencies in the 43 MHz. range, applied in a stepwise fashion. These frequencies were each modulated sinusoidally at 60 Hz., and further pulsed by a second slow sinusoidal oscillator operating at 90 cycles per minute (1.5 Hz.). The RF frequencies employed by Hart were specified to three decimal places.
The instruments available to Hart and the other researchers of his day were based on tube amplifiers, which resulted in oscillators with considerable drift that could not be precisely tuned. Hart's means for applying the RF energy to a subject most often consisted of a metal plate acting as an antenna. As a result of such oscillator drift and imprecision, and the inefficiency of the available output devices, Hart and his contemporaries were not able to conduct scientific tests with precisely controlled frequencies, or to discover optimal treatment modalities.
Modern electronic technologies make it relatively simple to construct more precise and stable instruments than Hart had at his disposal. As a consequence, it has become possible to study systematically the potential therapeutic value of EMR. The present inventors have undertaken such studies over the course of many years, and as a result have perfected apparatus and methods which have proved effective in treating cancerous tumors in laboratory mice. The inventors believe that the same methods can be effectively adapted for human treatment.
The present inventors have constructed apparatus designed to overcome the limitations of Hart's approach. They have further sought to establish the utility of their invention through a program of animal testing, and have in turn used the results of such testing to refine the apparatus and the methods for effectively using such apparatus. The resulting apparatus and methods, and the experimental results of applying such apparatus and methods to treat cancerous tumors in mice, will be described below.